The Boy Who Cried Wendigo
“Don’t help an evil witch vanquish a demon without getting to know his back-story first.” - Christian Plot The return of Jack has made everyone in the Manor happy; Prue could not stop smiling for a week and Piper spent most of her time in the kitchen. * Leo orbs into the attic where Phoebe and Paige are flicking through the Book of Shadows looking for random entries. He tells them that a young male witch is being hunted by a Wendigo and the Charmed Ones have been kindly asked to keep an eye on him until the Wendigo is vanquished. Piper, Prue and Jack walk into the attic where Leo repeats what he said to Phoebe and Paige. Piper and the others are ready to go however Prue wants to stay with Jack because where he no longer has his power of regeneration he could be in serious danger. Piper, Phoebe and Paige orb on their own leaving Prue behind: They end up in the woods not far from the Manor, they walk around when they hear shouts and screams, they sprint through the trees where they duck down behind a bush to observe. A young teen and what appears to be his girlfriend are being attacked by what looks like a cross between a man and a wolf. As Piper is about to freeze the scene, the young teenager unknowingly puts his hands up and the beast enters a trance which renders it immobile. The three walk out from the bush, Paige orbs the beast away and runs to the two teenagers and heals their wounds. Phoebe takes the female teen back home (using her powers of Pathokinesis and Telepathy to erase her memory) whereas Piper and Paige stay and question the teen. He says his name is Christian and Piper says that the beast who attacked him was indeed a Wendigo; Piper and Paige take Christian back to the Manor where they let him look at the book; they then tell him that the only way to vanquish a Wendigo is to set it's heart of ice on fire. '- Commercial Break -' Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Christian go hunting for the Wendigo. After an hour of hunting they decide to head back to the car. Before Piper unlocks the doors, the Wendigo jumps out from underneath the car and strikes Christian and Piper down. Prue attempts to fling the Wendigo backwards but is not strong enough due to the strength of the beast so she throws a Telekinetic Ball instead: it hits the beast and sends it crashing into the nearby trees. Piper stands back up and combusts the Wendigo, setting fire to its heart. As the demon disappears in smoke and flames, Christian puts his hands up to the four sisters where they enter trance and are immobilized. Christian says “Don’t help an evil witch vanquish a demon without getting to know his back-story first,” and blinks out. The screen cuts to black. Trivia * This episode is play on words for The Boy Who Cried Wolf. * This episode again is only 30 minutes long. Clip T